Like Ships in the Night
by maej26
Summary: How will Mike react when Alex gets a girlfriend?


**Title:** Like Ships in the Night  
**Pairing:** Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Alex Riley  
**Rating:** T

**Summary:** How will Mike react when Alex gets a girlfriend?

**A/N:** Another fic inspired by twitter! I saw that Alex is following Layla and I thought it would be interesting if Miz was so mean to her on Raw a couple weeks back because he was jealous. For some reason I thought she was married but I guess not?

* * *

Mike and Alex used to be best friends. They spent more time with each other than they did apart but that was before Alex revealed his true feelings for Mike - that he felt a connection that was more than just friendship, a connection he wanted to explore further. Sadly, Mike rejected Alex, explaining to him that his feelings for him were strictly platonic and that he was in love with his girlfriend, Maryse. The two tried to move forward and remain friends but it was too difficult for Alex and too awkward for Mike so they inevitably drifted apart.

Over the last few months, however, the estranged friends have gravitated back into each other's orbit. They've been able to fall back into their old routine, each wondering how they could have ever given up on the other so easily but they don't dwell on it for long. They're just grateful that the dark cloud that hovered over their relationship for so long has finally lifted.

**xxxx**

Alex enters the locker room with a silly grin plastered across his face.

"What are you so chipper about?" Mike asks, surprised to see Alex so happy.

"I finally asked her out," Alex answers almost holding his breath.

"Oh," Mike says completely caught off guard. "I thought you were going to forget about her."

"Well, I was going to but I couldn't just give up without at least trying."

Mike nods, remembers back to when Alex admitted his feelings all those months ago. It's who the guy is, it's in his nature to go after what he wants and he doesn't know why he even thought the man would take his advice about leaving Layla alone. He knows he was dishonest and selfish, only thinking about what he missed out on instead of Alex's happiness and that deceit haunts him. He quickly masks his disappointment with a supportive smile and gives Alex a hug.

"I'm happy for you. I know you've liked her for a while now. And of course she said yes," Mike congratulates, squeezing Alex's shoulder affectionately.

Alex chuckles. "You didn't think she would."

On the contrary, Mike knew she'd say yes and that's what makes this so difficult. He knows he has no right to feel the way he does but he can't seem to help it.

"Well, I'm glad I was wrong, buddy."

Alex smiles, completely oblivious to his friend's anguish. "I was kind of hoping we could double."

"What? With me and Maryse?"

"Yeah." Suddenly Alex doesn't seem so confident and Mike can tell he must be nervous. "I'll just feel better with you there, it'll take the pressure off and I know with you there, there'll never be any awkward silences." Alex nudges Mike's shoulder. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Mike sighs, he sees a look in the man's eyes that reminds him of _that night_, of the night he turned him down and he can hardly stand seeing Alex so scared and sad again. "Of course. Of course I'll go with you."

"Thanks, man," Alex exhales with relief.

**xxxx**

At dinner, Alex finds himself pulled in two directions. One direction leads him to the woman on his right. She's beautiful and sweet, smart and funny. But it takes a certain amount of effort on Alex's part to focus on her, even after wanting to go out with her for so long. The other direction, however, feels as natural as breathing. Mike is right there, sitting in front of him and whether they speak or not, it doesn't matter. But he reminds himself that he put those feelings aside a long time ago. The possibility doesn't even exist so he looks back to Layla who's very much into him. She keeps coiling her arm through his and laughing against his shoulder. And Alex has never been able to resist a good laugh.

Mike watches his friend light up in a way that he hasn't seen in forever and it makes his stomach twist into a tight knot. He silently berates himself for being so stupid and blind to what's always been there and taking so long to get _here_, to this place of acceptance. During dessert, Layla and Maryse start talking about the diva's division and Alex turns to face Mike and flashes him a smile that shoots a spark through Mike's entire being. All Mike can do is smile back at Alex, he wouldn't be able to stop himself even if he tried.

The waiter places the bill on the table and both Mike and Alex go to grab it, Mike being a fraction of a second late, his hand falling on top of Alex's. There's a delay, both men getting lost in the moment as they lose themselves in each other's eyes. And Mike doesn't even realize how his thumb tenderly moves across the flesh under it until Alex crinkles his brow and pulls his hand back. Mike swallows hard and immediately drops his gaze to the table, the artery in his neck throbbing painfully.

Mike brings up his cloth napkin and wipes his mouth before laying it down neatly on the table. "I'm gonna go wash my hands." He smiles politely to his girlfriend and then to Layla, can't bring himself to look at Alex. He excuses himself and hides in the bathroom, trying to compose himself, trying to come up with a reason for his behavior. He splashes water on his face and unbuttons his collar. Suddenly, Alex walks in and Mike almost stumbles backwards. He watches wide-eyed as Alex checks the stalls to make sure they're alone.

"What was that?" Alex asks boldly.

"What was what?"

Even though he can see that Mike's clearly shaken up and lying through his teeth, Alex starts to doubt himself, starts to doubt what he felt when Mike touched him and the look in his eyes. Getting over the guy was too hard, he can't allow himself to go back to that place again, as tempting as it may be.

Alex stares at Mike, gives the guy a chance to say something, gives _himself_ a chance to say something but not a word is spoken. Mike forces himself not to blink, with the way Alex is looking at him, so intensely, he knows if he blinks it's all over. Finally, Alex shakes his head as he turns towards the door.

"I'll get the bill."

Mike leans against the counter, can barely catch his breath. He thinks he must be having a panic attack, something that hasn't happened to him in years. He gives himself an extra minute, can't imagine what Maryse and Layla must be thinking. He says he has to wash his hands and then Alex follows him and no way would it ever take this long to wash his hands! He feels his chest tighten even more but he manages to convince himself it's unfounded paranoia, otherwise, he knows he'd never be able to leave the bathroom. He fixes his collar and straightens his suit and walks back to the table. Alex is standing there helping Layla out of her chair, Maryse is getting her purse and it kills him when he realizes Alex won't look at him. Alex doesn't even say good-bye and Mike feels his stomach drop as the man walks away.

**xxxx**

Everything is new and exciting for Alex over the next month. He's suspended in a constant bubble, floating high above the ground and Mike tries so hard to just be happy for the guy but for all his bravado, he only manages to plunge himself deeper into despair. His resentment towards Layla boils over when he sits opposite the Diva's Champion during commentary one night on Raw. He doesn't even know how the two of them ended up at the announce table on either side of Michael Cole but every frustration he has, short of actually mentioning her relationship with Alex, spews through the airwaves for the entire WWE Universe to witness, including Alex.

Alex meets Mike backstage after the show and Mike's never seen him so irate. "Have you lost your mind?" Alex yells. He grabs Mike by the hand and jerks him in his direction so he's forced to follow him.

When they finally make it to a secluded area, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears Alex really loses it.

"Why did you do that to my girlfriend?"

Mike scoffs. Just the word _girlfriend_ on Alex's tongue makes him bitter.

"Mike, you attacked her, completely unprovoked. You know that wasn't in the script! Why were you so cruel?"

Mike shrugs. "She held her own," he says, as if it justifies his conduct.

"She was in tears because of you! Fucking tell me why you did that right now!" Alex demands.

Mike bites the inside of his lip so hard he nearly draws blood.

"You can't really be that dense," Mike mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you should enlighten me then," Alex counters with a shove. Mike's back slams against the door and the wind is knocked out of him so badly he's forced to cough. Now, he's not only disgusted with his behavior but he's utterly humiliated.

"Maybe I made a mistake. Okay? Is that what you want to hear?" Mike yells, his voice becoming hoarse.

"You gotta give me more than that, Mike!"

Mike's heart is pounding and he knows he can't keep the truth from Alex any longer. "I look at the way you are with her and I see what we could have had if I hadn't been-"

"A coward?" Alex interjects. He suspected this could be the reason Mike's been acting so different lately but the reckless way he's dealt with his feelings is unacceptable.

Mike looks to the floor in shame.

"How long have you had, Mike? How fucking long? And you wait until I've moved on and am happy with someone? It took me a full year to get over you."

"You're over me?" Mike whispers, his chin quivering.

Alex looks to the ceiling like he's searching for the right words.

"She makes me happy."

Mike looks up to Alex. "I could make you happy."

"You're with Maryse!" Alex screams. He wants to laugh out of pure frustration because he can't believe the nerve of the guy standing in front of him.

"I'll leave her," Mike declares.

"I don't believe you." Alex shakes his head out of complete disbelief. "You only want me now 'cause you can't have me."

"That's not true! I've always-" Mike gasps, stopping himself mid-confession and looks to the floor again. He doesn't deserve Alex, he never felt like he did and his disingenuous attitude towards the guy's newfound relationship with Layla proves he's a broken man with nothing to offer. And the full realization of this truth finally hits home. "Okay," Mike relents, bringing his hand to his forehead to block his view of Alex. He can't let the man see how his eyes are flooding with tears. The trembling of his voice can't be concealed though. "If she makes you happy then I'm happy for you and I'm sorry for the way I treated her tonight." He clutches his stomach with his other hand. "I'll be sure to apologize to her," he offers.

Alex wishes he could comfort Mike because he knows exactly how this feels. But he can't. "Thank you."

"And I'm sorry to you, too," Mike adds looking up to Alex, tears on the verge of falling.

"Mike," Alex sighs. "Please just leave it."

"I can't," Mike whimpers.

"You have to."

Mike looks away, no longer able to hold back his tears. He doesn't see the hurt in Alex's eyes, the sorrow of having to walk away from him for a second time, but it doesn't matter because when Alex shuts the door behind him, Mike promises himself that he'll become the man that Alex deserves, a man Alex will one day be proud to call his boyfriend.


End file.
